warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering
A Gathering is a meeting of the Clans, and is held on the night of a full moon. As said in StarClan's Code, there is a truce, which forbids fighting during the Gathering. It is considered a great honor to be chosen by a Clan Leader to go to a Gathering. Gatherings are held on the Five Stones. PURPOSE On Gatherings, Clan Leaders announce current affairs and significant events within their respective Clans, such as the appointment of new Apprentices, Warriors, Medicine Cats and Deputies, the deaths and births of cats, and the retirement of cats. They also use this time, if necessary, to ask for help from others. Warriors use this chance to meet their friends from other Clans and exchange information. Many cats will use a Gathering to try to determine the strength and weakness of another Clan. * Clan Leaders hold Gatherings to share news with the other Clans. * Gatherings are meant for meeting new cats, but not to share Clan weaknesses and strengths. * When the moon is full, the Gathering begins. * The start of the Gathering marks a time of truce between the five Clans. If the truce is broken, StarClan will send clouds to cover the moon, signaling their displeasure. Should this happen, the Gathering is ended and each Clan returns to their respecting territories. PROCEDURE The Gathering is held on the night of the full moon, because it is the only time that the moon is bright enough to see everything and everyone. The Leader, the Deputy, the Medicine Cat and their Apprentice, if they have one, several Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, and Elders participate from each Clan. If a Leader cannot attend, the Deputy will speak on behalf of their Clan. Once arrived at the Gathering territory, the Leaders sit on the Flatrock (a large, smooth, flat boulder right in front of the Forest Stone) along with the other Leaders where they can be seen and heard well while talking to the Warriors and to each other. Deputies sit close to their Leaders. A yowl by one of the Clan Leaders is the signal to start the meeting. It is considered to be disrespectful if any other cat speaks from atop the leader's spot, unless specifically asked. As decreed by StarClan, the nights of the Gatherings are a time of peace. If there is any violence, StarClan sends a cloud to cover the moon signifying their displeasure; usually the Gathering ends if this happens. LOCATION Gatherings are held on territory that is neutral to all Clans, and it cannot be claimed by one Clan alone. The Clans' gathering spot is the Five Stones, a neutral area in the middle of the Clan Territories with five huge cone-shaped rocks. All gatherings are held around the Forest Stone. The Clans surround the Forest Stone, keeping close to their specific Stones (Ex.: FireClan around the Fire Stone, EarthClan around the Earth Stone, etc.). Leaders sit at the Flatrock, while Deputies and Medicine Cats sit at the base. Areas * Secluded dirtplace. * The Five Stones ** Leaders on top of the Flatrock. ** Deputies and Medicine Cats at the base of the rock. ** Everyone else in a clearing around the Five Stones.